


Drowning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Drown Malcolm Reed Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A drabble about Malcolm drowning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Noelle  


* * *

Malcolm couldnâ€™t breathe. His lungs were burning. Water surrounded him. He began clawing his way, desperate for air. He tried to scream, but couldnâ€™t make a sound. 

â€œWhy me?â€ 

Then he woke, drenched in sweat, and covered by 170 pounds of engineer. 

â€œBloody hell, Trip. Get off me!â€ he huffed and he forcefully pushed his partner to the other side of the bed.

â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ Trip mumbled sleepily. â€œTime to get up already?â€

Trip reached out, drawing Malcolm close once again. 

Malcolm melted.

â€œNo. Go back to sleep,â€ Malcolm murmured. â€œSweet dreams, love.â€ 

Maybe drowning wasnâ€™t so bad after all.


End file.
